Pooh's Adventures of Cars 3/Transcript
This is the transcript for Pooh's Adventures of Cars 3. The Beginning/Opening Race/Enter Jackson Storm *Lightning McQueen: (inhales) Ok. Here we go. Focus. Speed, I am speed. One winner, forty-two losers. I eat losers for breakfast. Did I used to say that? *Mater: Yes, sir. You did! *Lightning McQueen: (opens his eyes) Aah! *Mater: Oh, shoot. You can say that all the time. *Lightning McQueen: Mater, what are you doing in here? *Mater: Well, I just don't want you to be lonely. *Lightning McQueen: Well, thank you. But, I was just preparing for a race. I need a little quiet. *Mater: Oh, right. You got it, Buddy! (Mater drove out of Lightning's trailer) *Mater: Hey, everybody! Listen up! My best friend, Lightning McQueen, needs quiet! Perfect quiet! (Back inside Lightning's trailer) *Lightning McQueen: (chuckles) Okay, now where was I? (inhales and close his eyes) Racing. Real racing. (Then, the flashback appears with Doc Hudson aka the Fabulous Hudson Hornet) *Doc Hudson/The Fabulous Hudson Hornet: (laughs) That ain't racing. *Lightning McQueen: Well, I can't argue with the Doc Hudson. *Doc Hudson/The Fabulous Hudson Hornet: How true? (chuckles) (The flashback ends when Mack knocks on the door) *Mack: Hey, Lightning! Are you ready? *Lightning McQueen: Oh yeah. (opens his eyes) Lightning's ready. (revs his engine and opens the door) This one's for you, Doc. (The song, "Run That Race", begins to play as ????) *Sally Carrera: Go, Stickers! *Mater: (wearing a lightning bolt hat) Excuse me. Best friend coming through. Go McQueen! Woohoo! *Twilight Sparkle: Thanks for joining us on the adventure, . *- *Maddy McGear: Lightning McQueen! *Albert: Go, 95! (honks) Woohoo! (Lightning racing ????) *Lightning McQueen: Hey, Cal! Your blinkers on! *Cal Weathers: Wait, no it's not... Hey! Your blinkers on! *Bobby Swift: Good comeback, Cal! * Storm's Winning Streak/Cal Weathers' Retirement/Los Angeles 500/CRASH!!! * *Brick Yardley: You can't do this! I have race for you guys in almost ten years! *Lightning McQueen: Brick? *Vitoline Sponsor: Sorry, Brick. My mind's made up and I'm giving your number to someone new. *Brick Yardley: Hey! I have two wins last year! *Vitoline Sponsor: All sports changed... *Lightning McQueen: Hey, Bobby. Do you know what's happening with Brick... huh? Hey... wait, you're not Bobby. *Danny Swervez: (revs his engine) Name's Danny, bro. * *Jackson Storm: Hey, Champ! Where did all your friends go? * *Bob Cutlass: *Darrell Cartrip: (The race was on, ????) *Tigger: *Mater: That's it, buddy! * *Shannon Spokes: Forty laps to go, . *Lightning McQueen: Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Faster, Guido, I need to get back out there before he does! Guido, hurry up! *Guido: But, but, but... (Lightning ????) *Darrell Cartrip: *Bob Cutlass: *Lightning McQueen: (panting) *Jackson Storm: Hey, McQueen! Are you all right? Listen, don't you worry, pal. You've got a good run. Enjoy your retirement! *Bob Cutlass: Storm takes back the lead! *Darrell Cartrip: Unbelievable! McQueen is fading! McQueen is fading! Fading fast! *Lightning McQueen: No! (panting) No! No! No! No! NO! (panting and grunting) (Suddenly, Lightning was skidded out of control. Before he reacts, one of his back tires pops, hits the wall and flies into the air) *Winnie the Pooh: Lightning! *Sally Carrera: (gasps) (When Lightning was in the air, and flips but smashed to the field, and smoke coming out of Lightning's Engine and ????) *Korra: Lightning! *Rainbow Dash: Oh no! *Ash Ketchum: McQueen! *Twilight Sparkle: (Mater, Sally, Luigi, Guido, Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot, Alex, Twilight and their friends rushed to Lightning's wreck while a tow truck, security cars and a fire truck came to help but Lightning was extremely badly injured as the scene faded to back) Four months later/Thinking about Doc/Talk with Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze (Four months, at Radiator springs) *Mike Joyride: (on a radio) Welcome back to, ????. Without the 95, ????. ???? that Lightning McQueen's racing days are over. Meanwhile, Jackson Storm was looking more faster than... (Lightning, who was in primar, stops the radio and sadly sighs. Then, Lightning starts to watch the video about Doc racing) *Announcer: (in the video) Checker flag, ????. But wait, here he comes! It's the Fabulous Hudson Hornet ????. ?????, . It's unbelievable! Oh no, he's in trouble! The Hudson Hornet has lost control! THE HUDSON HORNET HAS LOST CONTROL!!! *2nd Announcer: (in the video) What should been a scene of jubilation has turned tragic here today folks. Has we await news on the Hudson Hornet condition, after such a devastating crash we can only hope that this race today wasn't his last. (Then, the video stops playing as Lightning was looking very sad while the flashback was shown) *Doc Hudson/The Fabulous Hudson Hornet: (in the flashback) When I finally (As the flashback ends, Lightning looked at the newspaper about Doc's crash and Sally came in) *Sally Carrera: Hey, Stickers. *Lightning McQueen: Hey, Sal. *Sally Carrera: How are you feeling? *Lightning McQueen: Great. Really, really great. *Sally Carrera: Think about Doc again? *Lightning McQueen: Yeah. *Ash Ketchum: Hey, McQueen. *Princess Cadance: *Ash Ketchum: You know, McQueen I suffered some in battles, like I lost in the indigo Plateau Conference and the Silver Conference. Lightning's new paintjob/Going to the Rust-eze Racing Center/Arriving at the Rust-eze Racing Center/Meet Sterling * Goodbye, Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze/A Career on a Wall/Lightning's new electronic suit/The Racing Simulator/Meet Cruz Ramirez * Cruz trains Lightning with her methods/Lightning tries to do on the Racing Simulator/Sterling talks to Lightning * At Fireball Beach/At the Thunder Hollow Speedway/The Crazy Eight Demolition Derby Race * Lightning gets extremely angry at Cruz/Cruz reveals her past and leaves/Everyone leaves Lightning McQueen behind/A report about Storm's new speed record *????: (on TV) *Miss Fritter: (on TV) He was always been my favorite! My garage is filled with head to toe in 95 posters. (Lightning stares at Cruz and the Thunder Hollow Trophy) *Cruz Ramirez: ????. *Lightning McQueen: (enraged) Stop! Just stop! Okay, Cruz? You don't even know. You don't even have one clue! *Cruz Ramirez: Hey! I was just trying to — (Twilight and her fellow princesses watch as ????) *Lightning McQueen: Do you know what happens if I lose this race?! Every mile of this trip was to get me faster than Jackson Storm. Faster! I start off getting nowhere for a week, on a simulator! I lose a whole day with you on Fireball Beach! And then, I waste tonight in the crosshairs of Miss Fritter! I'm stuck in the same speed I was a month ago! I can't get any faster, because I'm too busy TAKING CARE OF MY TRAINER!!! This is my last chance, Cruz! Last! Final! Finito! If I lose, I will get to do this again! If you were a racer, you'd know what I'm talking about! But you're not! So you don't! (Because Lightning was very enraged and angry, he accidentally knocks the Thunder Hollow trophy and caused it to fall and break) *Winnie the Pooh: This is not good. *Piglet: Oh dear. *Tigger: Uh oh. *Ash Ketchum: I got a bad feeling about this. *Pinkie Pie: Me too. *Oh my. *Cruz Ramirez: (gasps and gets angry) Mack, pull over! *Mack: What, now? *Cruz Ramirez: NOW! (She presses the buttons and opens the door with sparks flewing) *Mack: Okay! I'm pulling over! I'm pulling over! (She leaves the trailer) *Lightning McQueen: *Cruz Ramirez: *Tigger: * *Cruz Ramirez: * * * *Twilight Sparkle: Lightning, how could you? *Lightning McQueen: What are you talking about? *Twilight Sparkle: ???? friends like you! *Lightning McQueen: * * (It opens the portal) *Rabbit: *Jiminy Cricket: ???? from your conscious. If you have one. *Ash Ketchum: Yeah all you care is about trying to beat Jackson Storm than us your ex friends. *Sweetie Belle: *Tigger: T-T-F-E. That means Ta-Ta forever! *Lightning McQueen: Guys! Wait! I... didn't mean to... come back! *Princess Celestia: No we are no longer friends. *Twilight Sparkle: Lightning, while your were racing against Chick Hicks and The King, we thought you learned your lesson about friendship. I guess I was wrong. You're just too stubborn to change. Goodbye forever, Lightning! (cries) *Lightning McQueen: Wait guys! (It was too late, the portal closed) *Lightning McQueen: What have I done? (He cries) *Luigi: Don't cry. (Later that night, Lightning watches the tv) *TV: (Lightning was ????) *Chick Hicks: (on TV) *Natalie Certain: (on TV) Lightning calls Mater for advice about his training/Lightning apologizes to Pooh and his friends (McQueen looks around corner of his trailer and sees Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot, Alex, SpongeBob, Tommy, Twilight, and the rest of their friends are asleep except for Scootaloo she's thinking about what happened with Cruz after McQueen raged at her) *'Rainbow Dash:' Couldn't sleep kid? (Scootaloo turns around seeing Rainbow Dash coming from behind her.) *'Scootaloo:' Oh hey Rainbow Dash. I was just thinking about something. *'Rainbow Dash:' About what happened with Cruz tonight? *'Scootaloo:' Yeah. I had no idea what she was going through in the past. But after hearing about it. I guess I know what it's like to want something that's out of reach. And just because it hasn't happened yet doesn't mean it can't. *'Rainbow Dash:' Tell me about it. Well you already know how much I wanted to become a Wonderbolt so badly. But now that I am I can still remember that bad times during the Wonderbolt reserves. I mean like those times Lightning Dust nearly took out my friends and Wind Rider framed me for a crime I didn't commit. *'Scootaloo:' I know it sounds pretty awful. But now I feel kinda bad for Cruz and Lightning. *'Rainbow Dash:' I think we all do Scootaloo. We all want him go fast to beat Jackson Storm and things didn't turn out well for him. But hey you remember our last camping trip to Winsome Falls and I took you under my wing as my own little sister? *'Scootaloo:' Heh-heh, yeah you certainly did. And I'd rather not remind myself about that trip. *'Rainbow Dash:' Well we might not be related. But we'll always gonna be there and help each other out. And I think we need to do same thing with both Lightning and Cruz. *'Scootaloo:' Gee, I don't know what if Lightning doesn't forgive us or we don't forgive him. *'Rainbow Dash:' Well then we'll just have to wait. He always knows that we're his friends okay? *(Scootaloo nodded and both Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo give each other hug. Korra clears her throat to make her presence known.) *'Rainbow Dash:' Oh, uh, Hey Korra. I didn't know you couldn't sleep either. *'Korra:' Sorry I couldn't help but overhearing you two are having conversation. *'Scootaloo:' You did? *'Rainbow Dash:' So how long were you standing there, exactly? *'Korra:' giggles Long enough. But I think I understand what you two were talking about. I feel bad for both Lightning and Cruz as well. * * * * * Lightning McQueen: Hey Girls. * Rainbow Dash: Lightning? * Korra: '''What are you doing here? * Lightning McQueen: Listen I'm sorry about what said and I shouldn't be mean at Cruz I just don't want happen to Doc, What happen to me. * '''Scootaloo: * * * * * * * Lightning and his friends catch up with Cruz/At Thomasville Speedway/Meet Smokey *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- Smokey's Training Begins/Today the day *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- The Race begin/Cruz first Race *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes